The Deceiver (p1)
by ChaoticPsy
Summary: A WoW based fantasy drama about a loyal elf in a mostly-orc army. Someone comes back and all hell breaks loose within. Everyone is tested at some point.


The Deceiver

Grommin Blackblade and Kem'tar Blackblade stood in the war room at the large table discussing Kem'tar's return after six years of being away.

Grommin Blackblade was commander of an army in Hillsbrad. The small base camp housed 100 or more men, and he had his own area of housing within the walls of the base-camp. It had barrack style sleeping quarters for those who wished to live within the camp, with one huge hall where everyone ate together, separate bath houses behind it, a large fire pit outside where everyone gathered at night after dinner/working, etc. There was an armory underground as well as an underground bunker for safety.

Kem'tar was closest to the doorway, axe in hand. The large orc was a tough warrior with a brown spiked Mohawk, long beard tied into two braids, dark brown eyes and long tusks that jutted from each side of his mouth. Grommin was a warrior as well, with dark grey eyes, long black hair that was tied into two long braids, and a long thin goatee that was tied with a skull bead. His tusks were a bit shorter than Kem'tar's. Just as they were laughing and discussing old times, Rosalle the war-mage blinked into the room, but before she could get much further, an axe was swung at stomach level to stop her. "Halt!" Kem'tar growled, looking to the elven mage with disdain. Grommin held up his hand to Kem'tar, "She is my Lieutenant. It's ok." He'd say, then wave Rosalle into the room. The elven mage was his lieutenant, advisor, war-mage and fought by his side in many battles because she wasn't afraid of death, loved a good fight, and swore if he died in battle, she was ready to die by his side. She was extremely loyal and he respected her for that. She also took care of his son ever since his wife died years ago. She was somewhat still young, with golden eyes, platinum blond hair, and athletic build. She was strong willed, powerful, and braver than what some of the army gave her credit for. She'd been with his army for the last five years.

"Commander, your son is put to bed and everyone is settled for the evening. Is there anything you need of me before I retire?" she'd ask, then look briefly to Kem'tar curiously. Grommin would shake his head. "No, but I'd like you to meet my brother Kem'tar. He's been off for the last 6 years now with another army and he's just returned. He's rejoining the ranks. Kem'tar, this is my Lieutenant and battle-mage Rosalle. She's been with us for five years. My most loyal soldier." He'd say, nodding between the two. Kem'tar would growl slightly, nodding to her, but not saying anything. She would nod in return then look to Grommin, "Commander, if that is all, then I am retiring for the night. I will see you in the morning." She'd say then walk out and shut the door behind her.

Kem'tar growled slightly, shaking his head in disbelief. "Brother, you have grown soft. You let an elf in your army, much less have a high rank and take care of your son? Are you fucking insane? You know damn well they can't be trusted, and she's a mage as well. Magic serves no purpose in battle. It is for the weak." Kem'tar voiced his opinion, then mumbled about Thrall using magic to cheat against Garrosh. He hated elves with a passion and saw them as nothing more than mere slaves. He didn't trust them as far as he could throw them. Grommin just shook his head, "I know your dislike for elves, but she isn't like the rest of them. You will see in due time. I trust her completely, as she has shown no reason for me not to. She takes good care of my son and loves him like her own. As I said before, she is my most loyal here. She has proven her worth time and again. Give it time, brother." Grommin tried re-assuring him, but Kem'tar would just snort.

A few weeks would pass and Kem'tar was introduced to the entire army and Grommin's son, given Sergeant rank status, and acclimated himself back in nicely. Grommin and Kem'tar had even done a scouting mission without Rosalle. She had stayed away for the most part, giving Grommin and his brother time to catch up and train together. She could tell Kem'tar didn't like her at all. She'd catch the way he'd look at her when she was even near.

Kem'tar couldn't stand how close Grommin and the elf were, a bit too close. He wondered if they were or had been lovers at one time with the way she was around him. She sighed a bit out of jealousy that Grommin wasn't talking to her as much or involving her as much in battle plans or scouting missions like he was now with his brother. She felt like she was being replaced or something. She felt more like a nanny now than a soldier and there was also something very off about Kem'tar.

It was a sunny afternoon later when the war horn sounded in the distance, coming from the watch tower at the top of the hill just north of the base camp. Two armed guards rushed into the hall, moving over to Grommin and whispering something to him. Grommin growled, motioned to Kem'tar, and rushed into the tower where Rosalle was giving Goggy(Grom'gar) his lessons. Grommin rushed into the room and Rosalle stood up quickly in surprise. "What's going on?" she'd ask nervously. "Alliance is attacking. We need to go now." Grommin said gruffly. "Open a portal, take Grom'gar to Ogrimmar and wait there until my return." "No, I'm coming with you. You need my magic. I fight with you. I swore an oath, Grommin. I never back down from a fight. You can't leave me out of this one. I'm a battle mage, not a nanny." Rosalle stated sternly

Grommin grabbed her and pulled her toward him, staring down into her face; his breath like fire feathers on her skin as he growled. "You will now serve another purpose. You keep my son safe. Get him to Orgrimmar. That is an order, soldier. I will come for you both when this battle is over….*he'd pause a moment, "I..um.." he'd say, staring at her longingly when Kem'tar rushed into the room interrupting him. "Commander, we need to go." He'd say, then Grommin would nod, look to Rosalle and bark, " Now go!" She clenched her teeth and fists in anger, but there was nothing she could do about it. He gave her a command and she had to obey it.

She grabbed Goggy and went to get supplies. She shoved his little backpack full of his things as she grabbed her run-bag, then she'd open a portal, looking back as Grommin and Kem'tar grabbed their war axes and ran off to fight off the alliance that were supposedly attacking. Tears welled in her eyes as she felt lost right now. She was angry that she didn't get to be in the thick of it all fighting beside him. No, instead he had Kem'tar who was another warrior just like him. She wanted to just leave the child with Shovella and send them to Orgrimmar, but then she'd not hear the end of it if something happened. She was jealous and upset that she was being reduced to nanny status.

Orgrimmar

The first night of sleep in Orgrimmar was restless. She worried about Grommin and the other soldiers, and worried that something was amiss. Why after all this time would Kem'tar just return on a whim, take a place beside his brother in the army, and all of a sudden a war comes out of nowhere. She pondered this for quite some time and just couldn't wrap her head around it. She watched as Goggy slept while she paced the room and finally sleep found her, but not very well or long. She'd let Goggy wander Orgrimmar the second day, taking him to get ice cream and toys from the goblin vendors. Goggy was so excited to see Orgrimmar and she'd even let him see the battle hall briefly. She let him train on the training dummies, and noticed he was getting better at swinging his wooden sword. Anything to get her mind off the troubles that bothered her. Goggy wasn't phazed at all by his father and uncle going to battle.

If she was questioned about why she was with an orc child, she'd explain who she was and who the child was and no one said much else. She even briefly spoke to Saurfang, but he'd not heard anything about any troops about in that area. He'd ask if she'd been sent to get reinforcements or help, but she explained she was only told to take the child to safety and wait for Grommin's return. He'd told her he would send men out there if she needed though.

4 days passed and she was worried now more than ever. She'd heard no word from Grommin or any of the soldiers, and no one came to find her to give information. Late in the afternoon there was a gathering in the valley of strength in Orgrimmar and a horn sounded, and someone was yelling, looking for a mage and an orc child. Word spread around and someone asked if she was the one someone named Grommin was looking for. She perked up, excitement and relief filling her and she'd go to where he was. Everyone turned to face her as she moved up. "Grommin! What's going on?" Rosalle would ask curiously, looking around, seeing the gathering as moved up to him with Goggy beside her. Grommin looked to Rosalle, nodding to her, then took Goggy from her grasp. "This is the woman who kidnapped my son. Arrest her." He'd yell, then look to her and smirk. Two armed guards would grab her by the arms and start pulling her away. "No, Grommin, what are you doing? That is a lie. You told me to bring him here to keep him safe. I didn't kidnap him." She yelled, struggling against the guard's grasps. Grommin just shook his head turning away, pulling a confused Goggy with him. "Let me go! He's lying. I'm his Lieutenant, ask anyone in his army. Grommin why are you doing this? How could you?" she'd scream, and he'd turn to her one last time, his eyes sparkling a bit, he'd chuckle, shaking his head and took off toward the gate with Goggy. She'd gasp, her eyes going wide as the guards pulled her away. "Goggy, run..He's not your father…Goggy!" She'd yell. Goggy turned toward her and squealed, "Rosa" as he was being taken away. " He's not Commander Blackblade. Let me go! Imposter! Don't let him take Grom'gar!.. NOO!" She'd yell, still kicking, screaming, and struggling to get out of the guards' grasp. She'd try to cast a fireball at Grommin, but an anti-magic collar was locked around her throat before she could. She'd then be taken to the nearest prison and locked away for the night. She tried pleading with the guards. That wasn't Grommin at all. Grommin would never do such a thing. She paced the cell, wondering who would want to take Grom'gar. Why would they disguise themselves as Grommin? Who were they? Then it dawned on her…..Kem'tar wasn't a damn warrior after all, she thought. …. (more to come)


End file.
